


Wahnsinnig Chapter 2

by EastGermanHatTrick



Series: Wahnsinnig [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastGermanHatTrick/pseuds/EastGermanHatTrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wahnsinnig Chapter 2

The alarm sounded at 6:30am. Heavy squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. He didn't want to get out of bed, his middle of the night detour had disrupted his sleep. He wasn't as rested as he wanted to be. He also didn't want to deal with an exhausted Medic. If he was still tired then he could only imagine how sleep deprived the team doctor was going to be today.   
He was quite surprised to find Medic chatting with Engineer and munching his way through a bowl of muesli.   
"Dobroye utro"   
"Guten Morgen"  
"Howdy"  
Heavy sat across from Medic, sipping his hot and sweet black tea. "You look good for late last night."   
"Ja, I zthink I have made a break through. Sometime around 4:30 this morning." He spoke rapidly, with goofy smile.   
Engineer cocked his head, "When didya sleep partner?"  
"I did not, I am not tired. Do not worry I am fine for battle today. I took a Pervitin tablet. It will keep me sharp, I did it all the time in medical school." He grinned as if he had told a great joke. The doctor dumped his empty disk in the sink and wandered off to get his gear ready for the day.   
"Engineer how does man not sleep and still be, um, happy?" Heavy knew the wasn't the right word but he hoped it would get the point across.   
"Well son, I honestly don't know. I was going to ask you." He rubbed his chin, "Could be some of those drugs from the Medigun? Or some concoction he invented? Or the man is just as queer as a three dollar bill."   
Heavy just stared at the man, shrugged and decided that he had better get ready for the day's battle. He had no idea what expect from giggling, sleep deprived, German and thought he should plan accordingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Pervitin was the name that Methamphetamines were marketed under in Germany in the 1920's, 30's, and 40's. They were popular among medical students and later Luftwaffe pilots.


End file.
